Night Rider
by CartoonPonyDrawing
Summary: What if Astrid came too late and didn't stop Hiccup from running away? My version of what would happen. Hybrid!Hiccup Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1- Disappearance

Leaving . We re leaving. Said Hiccup while putting basket with some of his things and fish inside in cove. Let s pack up. Looks like you and me are having a little vacation, forever. Oh..man..." Hiccup opened the basket and took out salmon. When Toothless smeld the fish he run to his rider with happy bark. He nudged boy in arm in greeting and started eating fish.

"You need to eat because there's a long way ahead of us." Few minutes later dragon eat all his food and throw the basket to the far side of the cove. Hiccup mounted Toothless.

"Okey bud. Let's go." Right after these words they took off.

o0O0o

Astrid throw her axe in the tree with angry yell. She couldn't believe it. She just lost Hiccup. 'I must find him. I don't let him go this time' she thought. Then she got an idea. Footprints. She got her axe from the tree and she crouch and started looking for footprints. After five minutes she started to lose patience when she found them. It was defenitly human's footprints. They were small so the one who leave them must be Hiccup. She started to go in a way the trace was leading. After some time she found a cove. She came down and looked around. There wasn't any trace of the boy. Suddenly something glowed near the lake. She picked it up. It was a dagger. On a handle were letters 'HHHIII'.

"So he was here for sure. But why would he leave weapon on the grond?" she said to herself. She looked arond and notice something on the ground. It was a black dot. No, not dot. A scale. 'But which dragon has black scales?' she thought. Then she remembered. The only dragon with black scales is

"Night Fury" she whispered. Then she know what happen. Hiccup was walking to the place where he was spanding time when dragon attacked. Hiccup got scared and he fell to the cove and demon jumped after him. Boy tried to got out his only weapon but dragon was faster and catch Hiccup and he dropped a dagger. This means that Hiccup is... dead. 'Poor Hiccup. Eaten by that devil. Wait! Why do I even care. I don't like him and I never did. But no one should die like that.'

"I need to tell this to chief" once again she looked at dagger and scale in her hand and run out of the cove to the village. 


	2. First fanfiction and sorry

This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it.

Sorry if I do anything wrong I'm still learning how to use this site 


	3. Chapter 2: Black dragon

**A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for not publishing new chapters! First my computer died then my Internet was gone and then I was at my grandparents. So finally there's a new chapter!**

„Chief! Chief!" screamed Astrid as she ran out of the forest. She ran straight to the chief's house and opened the door without knocking.

„Chief! Hiccup! He…" she didn't manage to end when Stoick interruped her.

„What happend? What's wrong with Hiccup?" He asked with worry in his voice. Astrid only showed him dagger and black scale. „Oh no. Hiccup…" whispered chief. A single tear slid down his cheek. After few seconds of staring at objects he screamed loud enough for whole village to hear „I'LL KILL YOU DEMON YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET MY REVENGE! YOUR HEAD WILL HANG ON MY WALL!"

o0O0o

A black dragon flew with an incredible speed under the cover of night. He wasn't alone. On his back was someone. His rider. He wore black leather armor with black scales here and there. On his head was a black helmet. His leg from below the knee was made from metal.

„ **What do you think bud? The last one?"** asked rider in Dragonese.

„ **Always!"** answered dragon and prepared a plasma blast in his throat with a famous whistle. „Night Fury! Get down!" they heard. A second later the catapult was blowed up.

„ **Alright! Our job is done. We can go back home"** Said rider but he didn't saw something flying towards him.

„ **Hiccup watch out!"** screamed dragon but it was too late. Bola hit them and wraped up around dragon's wings and tail. **„ Not again!"** roared dragon while he was falling into the forest.

o0O0o

It was another raid. Astrid was standing at the cliff with a bola launcer waiting for an occasion to shot down a Night Fury that killed Hiccup. Even after five years she still was furious at the dragon ( _ **Got it? ;D**_ ). She was looking at the night sky when she heard a sound that she hated the most. A Night Fury whistle. Everything happend very fast. Dragon blow up a catapult and she fired a bola. A second later she heard a painful roar.

„Yes! I hit it!" she yelled and ran into the forest.

 _Four hours later_

„Where are you demon?" whispered Astrid to herself for a thousandth time. She was looking for a few hours but there wasn't any trace of the beast. Then she heard something in a bushes to her left. When she came there she saw black dragon tided up in ropes of bola. She tighten her grip on her axe. Suddenly there was a moan from behind the dragon. That's when she noticed a black saddle on it's back. There was a movment and she noticed a person. From it's build she could tell it was a man. Then in a blink ropes fell and black claws where touching her throat.


	4. Chapter 3 - Viking girl

**Because there wasn't any chapters for a long time I'm publishing a second chapter today!**

Hiccup's POV

Tha last thing I remember was me and Toothless falling towards the forest then everything went black.

I wake up to the sound of footsteps and quiet mumbling. The only reason of me hearing it is my special hearing. It's better than human's. It's dragon's.

I can feel that Toothless is awake. I can also feet that he's frustrated. I don't know why. Probably because he was shoot down. Again.

I'm trying to get us free from rop es. We need to get back to the nest or mom would be angry because of us not coming back before noon. Again. She don't know about me and Toothless coming here on raids. She thinks that we're freeing dragons trapped by Dragon Trapers. Yes, we're doing it sometimes but not always.

I changed my fingers into claws and started cutting the ropes of the bola. I cut through the first rope. Just two more and we're back at the sky. Second rope… And then someone came from the bushes. I stopped moving straightaway and looked at the person. I can't believe what I see. It's a Viking girl-no woman, that I had a crush on five years ago. Astrid. She changed. Her hair were still braided but braid isn't behind her back but on her left shoulder. She wears red shirt instead of blue and has a furry hood.

Then I notice an axe in her hand. Panic rose inside me and I started to cut the last rope without moving too much. It was hard because of my poor position. Then the rope snapped. In a blink, Toothless and I were on our feet (or foot) and paws and my claws were millimeters from her throat.

I looked her in the eses. Those beautiful, blue eyes that I loved. I notice in them sparkle of fear. Heh interesting. Astrid the Fearless sceared.

In one swift movement I throw her axe from her hand into the tree away from her reach and looked back at her. She was angry now. Probably because I overpowered her without any problems.

„ **Are you alright Toothless?"** I asked in Dragonese. **„Yeah I'm fine. You?" „Same"** I answered still looking at the Viking. She looked at me like I'd grow a second head.

„What are you doing?" she asked. She probably mean me talking by growls and other not human sounds. I coud clearly heard that she was keeping her voice from trembling. „And what's with your hands?" she asked with more anger now. I didn't answered.

„ **We need to go back"** I told Toothless then with a growl I took claws away and changed them back into fingers. „Watch out. Hofferson" I said to her and hopped on Toothless then took off. Or tried to. After few meters we started to fall. I don't know why but for some weird reason we fell straight to the cove.

„W **h** a **t** t **h** e **H** e **l**? **"** we said in the same time. I get off Toothless and looked at his tail. „Fuck" I sweared "The tail is broken" I told my friend. **„What! No! I can't be trapped in here with the same problem AGAIN!"** He screamed. „Shut up. Do you want all Berk to came here?" Toothless shook his head 'no'. „Exactly" I said and then sigh „ We need something to repair the tail. Hmmm. Leaves here are too small and I don't have any leather" I said and started pacing „ The only thing we can do is wait till the night and stole things we need from the forge" I sat down. I started thinking about Gobber. How is he doing? Did he gat a new apprentice? With throughts like these I fell asleep curled up next to Toothless' side.

 **Sorry for any mistakes. CPD**


	5. Chapter 4 - Familiar face

**Sorry for ont updating but I was at the camp for ten days and when I got back I had a deep deppresion for a few days and after that a writer block hit me. But now I'm back so enjoy!**

 **Stingray (Guest): Thanks and here's update.**

 **twilight sparkle (Guest); Thanks! Yeah there wil be more of these hehe**

* * *

Astrid's POV

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when the guy flied away. Yes, he was flying on a dragon. A NIGHT FURY! I looked into the direction he had gone. I had a lot of questions. Who is he? Why is he riding a dragon? Why does his voice sound familiar? Why is he helping dragons raiding us? And the most important. Why did he know my surname?

I came to my axe and took it out of a tree. It was hard because it stuck really deep. Where did he get this much strenght? How did he changed his fingers into claws? And did he talked to the dragon in it's language? Oh Gods, next questions.

I turned to the direction of the village but something made me turn my head to the place where dragon rider had gone. I need to get awnswers. With determination painted on my face I've gone deeper into the forest to find this man..and his Night Fury.

o0O0o

No one's POV

Hiccup and Toothless were peacefully sleeping in a cove when their sesitive senses picked up a rustle in the bush that woke them up. With panic they started to sniff the air for any danger. Then they cught the smell. It was Astrid.

'She's the stubborn one for sure. But she's a viking and Astrid what was I expecting?' throught Hiccup as he looked at Toothless. He also smelled her but didn't said anything knowing she was close enough to hear them. They nod to each other and hide.

Hiccup jumped behind the big stone where he could see the entrance to the cove and Toothless hide in the shadow of raising sun next to the entrance to surprise the girl from behind.

They moved without a sound so it wasn't a surprise when Astrid come to the cove just when they hide and didn't heard them.

She looked at every direction and yelled „Hey! Dragon man! Are you here?!" when after a minute no one answered she throught ' What was I expeting. They probably are far away from island.'. She turn around to the exit but she hit something. Something big, black and scaly and it was growling. She started to back up only to hit something smaller that wasn't there before. It was this man. She knew that she didn't have a chance to go out with a dragon near the exit so she turn to the men with angry face.

„Okay! I want you to answered my questions!" She screamd at him like she had a better position at the situation „Do you understand?"

He only looked at her. Then he made a series of dragon sounds and Toothless stopped growling and relaxed a bit but rider still didn't said anything to her.

This made her even more angry and she swing her axe at him but he dodged without any effort. With face almost red from anger she started to attack him with everything she got but he was only backing away and dodging her attempts to hurt him with stoick peace. If she looked at Toothless she would notice that he was barery holding himself from hitting her with plasma blast. After few minutes she was breathing hard and was sweating but her opponent looked just bored. Nothing more.

Then with final swing she managed to hit his helmet and throw it from his head. When she looked at his face that momentally paled she stopped and her axe hit the ground.

„Hiccup?"

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes. CU :3 CPD**


End file.
